happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Buck Hunting
'''Big Buck Hunting '''is a HTFF episode. Plot As the morning sun rises over a campsite, Flippy emerges from his tent and stretches. His calm mood is put at an abrupt end by the sound of a gun. Just a few feet away, Buckley is shown shooting clay pigeons as target practice. Investigating the source of the noise, Flippy sees the buck in his camo outfit holding his shotgun. This sight brings him memories of the war and leads him to flip out yet again. Pulling a gun from his backpack, he fires at Buckley, missing him by only an inch. Buckley discovers the crazed green bear and retreats into the woods. He quickly gets his antlers snagged on a branch, which happens to be holding a bird in a nest with her eggs. The mother bird chirps continuously as Buckley tries to free himself. Fliqpy is lured in by the ruckus and fires again. The bullet snaps the branch off the tree and allows Buckley to escape, the branch still stuck to his antler along with the bird and eggs. Buckley keeps running until reaching the edge of the forest, overlooking a busy road with a patio diner on the other end. Taking a deep breath, Buckley races across the road, dodging several vehicles along the way. One driver, Toothy, angrily honks at the jaywalker and the bird chirps back monotonously. Buckley manages to reach the other side completely unscathed. He finds Floral and Fawn sitting at one of the patio tables and attempts to flirt with them. The does glare at him uninterested as he shows off his large antlers. Suddenly, the antler with the branch is blasted off, the nest landing safely on the table. Fliqpy stands at the edge of the road with a couple of wrecked cars and dead drivers behind him. Horrified, Buckley now flees into the diner and blocks the door with a chair. Bagel is seen eating a bagel while her sister Doe purchases a box of donuts from the counter. Once again, Buckley gets distracted with his romantic side. After reattaching his antler with string, he makes his way to Doe and Bagel, who appear just as disinterested. Fliqpy breaks down the door, bringing Buckley to a panic, at which point his antler falls off and, losing balance, he falls on his side. As Fliqpy approaches, Buckley is unable to lift himself up and finally braces for impact as the gun is pointed at him. Fliqpy pulls the trigger, only to discover that he has run out of bullets. Frustrated, he throws the gun on the floor, causing it to explode and kill him. After a sigh of relief, Buckley sees Doe using his severed antler as a donut holder, Bagel even places her bagel on one of the points. Seeing this as a second chance to impress them, Buckley tries again to lift his head up, but the weight of his remaining antler snaps his neck. Back outside, the eggs in the nest begin to hatch. Floral and Fawn swoon as the mother bird feeds her newborn chicks. Buckley's head, now mounted on the wall of the diner, is displayed during the credits. Deaths #Two generic tree friend drivers are killed by Fliqpy (offscreen). #Fliqpy is blown to pieces when his gun explodes. #Buckley's neck snaps and his head rips off. Trivia *This is LOD's first episode of 2019. *After Big Buck Bonehead, this is the second episode Buckley stars in to have "Big Buck" in it. However, neither episodes involve the character Big Buck. Gallery bigbuckhunting3.png|A convenient new tool. bigbuckhunting2.png|The circle of life begins anew. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes